a return from the past
by deep reverance
Summary: during his first fight with zaraki ichigo learns who he is and gains a few new zanpakuto during the process


"**zanpakuto talk inner world"**

"**zanpakuto talk outside inner world**"

"_**hollow talk**_"

"_**ichigo talk or thoughts**_"

This story takes during ichigo first fight against kenpachi zaraki. He was just heavily wounded by zaraki and is now standing inside his inner world feeling very confused on what's going on.

"_**Zangetsu-no-ossan what's going on here why am I here?!**_" Ichigo asked as he looked around any sign of zangetsu."**Ichigo calm down I brought you here because you must know who you really are.**" Zangetsu said from behind ichigo on his regular flagpole with his coat fluttering in a non existant wind. Ichigo then turned and saw zangetsu behind him with a... Duplicate of himself who looked as if someone dumped a bucket of bleach over him."_**Ok zangetsu what's going on and who the heck is he?**_" Ichigo asked as he pointed towards his look a like. "**That's why you're here ichigo... He's you're hollow, you're dark side and nature but that's not why you're here only a part of it...**" Zangetsu trailled off when suddenly ichigo felt someone else behind as he turned around he saw... Three woman.

One of them had light sea green hair and azure blue eyes, she wore a light blue kimono with swirls of water patterns on it with a well developed bust which caught ichigo's eye for some reason but he felt that he didn't blush staring at it and she... looked kinda familiar. The other one had snow white hair and green eyes, she also wore a pure white kimono with a huge tie keeping it together on her back with glossy red lips which were a stark contrast to her pale white skin though ichigo thought she also looked beautiful. The third one had blood red hair and eyes, she wore a black kimono with images of war imprinted on it and also had a well developed bust on her.

"_**Who are you though you look kinda familiar but I don't know you guys are?**_" Ichigo said towards the woman with sea green hair he then turned towards the other two with a confused look on his face**." Ah so I do look familiar huh?... Well that's good then it means you haven't completely forgotting about me... The other two are sode no shirayuki- rukia kuchiki zanpakuto and Chi no te no megami- kenpachi zaraki's zanpakuto or should I say former zanpakuto. As for me I'm... Nejibana.**" As she said this ichigo fell to his knees in pain and clutched his head as a series of images and voices shot through like a sledge hammer.

After it died down after a few minutes ichigo got back up but he felt different he felt whole as if a gap that he didn't know was there had been filled. He now remembered why this woman looked so familiar she was nejibana his zanpakuto from when he was shiba kaien, he also remembered his family, friends and that he was a luitenant of the thirtheenth division under captain ukitake jushiro and his wife he had as shiba kaien who died by the hands of the same hollow that managed killed him. Everything slowly came back to him, he was shiba kaien but also kurosaki ichigo.

Ichigo then looked at nejibana who had a hopeful look in her eyes and hoped that he remebered who he was and especially who she was. Ichigo then got up and walked over to her while he remembered how to control and supress his reaitsu and did so by reigning it in which every one there could feel and sense. When ichigo got a meter from nejibana he grabbed her into a tight hug while she just started to cry for a bit."_**Its okay nejibana I remember everything now and please don't cry you know that I hate it and I'm not going anywhere ever again.**_" Ichigo said while he tried to calm her down.

"**Thank you... Thank you ichigo or...**" Nejiban said as she calmed and they both broke the hug but still stood close to each other."_**Ichigo nejibana it would be weird if people started to call me kaien again.**_" Ichigo said then turned to the other two woman standing a few feet away."_**And what about you guys what are you doing here?**_" Ichigo asked while he did have some idea about why they were in his inner world."**Well ichigo we both want you to become our new wielders, for me its because I know you will be able to unlock and use all of my powers unlike rukia who isn't even get strong enough to use all of my dances.**" Sode no shirayuki said a bit disgusted at rukia and her emotional instability. Ichigo gave a nod understanding her reasons then looked over at Chi no te no megami who hasn't spoken yet.

"_**And what about you Chi no te no megami?**_" Ichigo asked already knowing the answer as he could feel the loneliness inside her blade when he clashed with zaraki."**Ichigo you've felt my loneliness and despair when we've crossed blades... that's why I want you to be my new wielder because I know that I won't be ignored by you as my wielder.**" Chi no te no megami said also disgusted with her current wielder for being ignored and that he never attempted to talk to her before ever."_**Okay I understand and I promise that if you bond with me I will try and fill that what you guys were not giving.**_" Ichigo said as nejibana, sode no shirayuki and Chi no te no megami summoned their respective blades, ichigo then gave a nod and they then struck their blades into his chest and a bright light enveloped him for a few moments.

When it died down ichigo now had nejibana and zangetsu strapped on waist on the left side attached to a blue obi shash around his waist and had sode no shirayuki and Chi no te no megami strapped to his back. Zangetsu's sealed state had grey hilt wrappings with a sliver chain hanging from the hilt and had a blue half moon tsuba handguard and was sheathed in a dark blue sheathe. Nejibana's blade had a dark blue hilt with a hexagon handguard with waves of water on it and was sheathe in blue and green sheathe. Sode no shirayuki's blade had a brown hilt with a regtangular handguard which was black in colour and was sheathe in a brown sheathe. And finally was Chi no te no megami, her blade had red hilt wrappings with a silver hexagon handguard, on her blade was also the kanji for Chi no te no megami engraved on it and was sheathe in a blood red sheathe. All their blades were regular sized katana's also ichigo's appearance changed a bit as well. He now had shoulder length black hair and his eyes change from brown to ruby red(it was like his appearance after he used the saigo getsuga tensho). His clothing also change somewhat like it did when he was kaien.

Ichigo then gave them all a nod and was about to leave his inner world to deal with zaraki when Chi no te no megami stopped him."**Wait ichigo before you go I want to tell that you can use my bankai whenever you want I give it freelly, all I ask is that you don't ignore you're lust for bloodshed and battle or it will consume you.**" Chi no te no megami said with worry in her voice but also had a serious expression on her face. Ichigo then knew she was right he had to embrace his love for battle or it would surely consume him. He then gave her a nod and looked over to his hollow who also had a somewhat serious expression his face.

"_**What about you, will you try to take over my body or will we actually work together?**_" Ichigo asked while his hollow just sighed and shrugged at the question. "_**Very well aibo I will give you my power but I sometimes also want to kill something or I will go sane... I also want a name.**_" His hollow and ichigo shivered a bit at the thought."_**Ok you have a deal hichigo whenever I get the chance we will fight a bit, or I will let you loose in hueco mudo if I can or you could always enjoy fighting in shugetsu's realm.**_" Ichigo said as he now looked at his new zanpakuto's realm. Sode no shirayuki's realm was snow with plain with a few snowy mountains in it, nejibana's realm was a peaceful ocean with a island in the middle and Chi no te no megami's realm was a giant battlefield whith two armies battling each other where you could throw yourself into battle just for the sake of it.

_**"Ok you have a deal ichigo now go kick that bastards ass.**_" Hichigo said as summoned his blade and plunge it into ichigo chest thus giving ichigo access to his hollow powers after that ichigo left his inner world to deal with zaraki. When ichigo opened his eyes he saw barely anytime had passed outside his inner world, ichigo then got up while his wounds healed thanks to instant regeneration. Ichigo then drew Chi no te no megami and got into a fighting stance."Where do you think you're going zaraki? I'm not done just yet." Ichigo said catching zaraki's attention who then turned around to face ichigo.

"So you still got some fight left in ya huh? Very well it would be boring if that was all you got!" Zaraki said as he charged ichigo once again with sadistic glee in his eyes."Kill and conquer Chi no te no megami." Was all ichigo said as he activated shugetsu's shikai, the blade grew longer into a nodachi while ichigo was covered in blood red reaitsu for a few moments then it died down and ichigo also charged at zaraki letting his love for battle overtake and began exchanging blows with zaraki. After about ten minutes into the fight Chi no te no megami spoke up in ichigo's mind.

"**Ichigo I can't allow for myself to be outclassed by zaraki please use my bankai and leave him clinging to life please ichigo.**" Chi no te no megami asked pleadingly ichigo then honoured her request to quickly finish the battle."Ok zaraki its been fun but its time to end this. Bankai." Ichigo said as was once again enveloped in blood red reaitsu while his reaitsu spiked shocking zaraki a bit feeling the size of ichigo's increased reaitsu.""Shi Senjixyouno Jikyoou ga Oowa re Te Chi wo Watashita Senshi Megami." Ichigo declares. (Bloody Handed Warrior Goddess who is Clad in Death, Queen of the Battlefields). Ichigo then charges at zaraki again but after another ten minutes ichigo ends the fight with zaraki very badly bloodied and battered but ichigo coudn't careless less about zaraki.

Ichigo then sees his pink haired luitenant jump down towards them and bows before ichigo suprising him a bit."Thanky you for playing with ken-chan he had a really good time playing with you, later ichi-chan." She said as he lifted zaraki up and sped off towards the fourth division's direction."Well that was quite a show ichigo, let's leave before any other shinigami show up then you can tell me what happened here and why you look so different and have bankai." Yoruichi said as she lept down from the rooftop she was on. Ichigo then gave her a nod."Ok yoruichi-san let's go." Ichigo said and both quickly left the area.

**Please read and review! Please give me you're opinions on the story so far. Deep reverance signing out!**


End file.
